GT2 iA-License
The following is a list of International A License tests in Gran Turismo 2. IA-1 Circle Track 3: Oversteer *Car: Dodge Viper GTS '99 *Gold Time: 0:31.900 (NTSC); 0:31.550 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:32.500 (NTSC); 0:32.200 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:33.700 (NTSC); 0:33.400 (PAL) This tests your skill in a powerful rear-wheel drive car: if you accelerate while the steering wheel is to the left or right, you oversteer right away and start spinning. Learn how to accelerate just right to avoid spins and learn how to counter-steer. IA-2 Super Fast Corners 1 *Car: TVR Griffith 500 '94 *Gold Time: 0:23.900 (NTSC); 0:23.700 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:25.000 (NTSC); 0:24.600 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:26.800 This is a set of fast corners. At the first (right) corner, a downhill goes into an uphill, so G-force adds weight to the car and helps steering. The next (left) corner is on a hilltop, so the car is lighter, and steering is weaker. Speed up at the last exit. IA-3 Practical Cornering 9: Apricot Hill *Car: Honda NSX Type S Zero '97 *Gold Time: 0:30.000 (NTSC); 0:30.200 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:31.500 *Bronze Time: 0:32.600 This is the start of Apricot Hill Speedway, a tough section with two corners in a row. First, at the gentle left turn, turn in and cut inside of the green rock, then slow and aim for the outside of the next turn, a tight left. Ease braking while turning in. IA-4 Rally Techniques 3: Smokey Mountain North *Car: Ford Escort Rally Car '98 *Gold Time: 0:27.800 (NTSC); 0:25.000 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:29.000 (NTSC); 0:26.300 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:31.000 (NTSC); 0:29.000 (PAL) This is the fast dirt section near the end of the Smokey Mountain North course. On dirt, driving translates slowly into a change of direction and you cannot trace well unless you consider the course layout with a quick, even tempo. IA-5 Hill Climbing Techniques *Car: Suzuki Escudo Pikes Peak Version *Gold Time: 0:27.000 (NTSC); 0:27.300 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:29.000 (NTSC); 0:28.800 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:31.000 This test is only for top drivers with high-power monster machines ready for the challenging Pikes Peak Hill Climb road. The key is knowing when to speed up (to which the car responds strongly) and when to slow down. IA-6 Downhill Techniques *Car: RPeugeot 306 S16 *Gold Time: 0:38.700 (NTSC-J); 0:39.600 (NTSC-U); 0:36.300 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:40.000 (NTSC-J); 0:41.000 (NTSC-U); 0:38.000 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:42.000 (NTSC-J); 0:43.000 (NTSC-U); 0:40.000 (PAL) You're driving an FF rally car downhill on Pikes Peak. The car wants to speed up and is hard to slow down, so start braking early and keep your speed on target. It's an FF car, so if you lose control of speed, you'll start understeering. IA-7 Practical Cornering 10: Rome Circuit *Car: Alfa Romeo 155 Touring Car *Gold Time: 0:16.300 (NTSC); 0:16.350 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:17.700 (NTSC); 0:17.200 (PAL) *Bronze Time: 0:18.800 (NTSC); 0:18.500 (PAL) This is an urban circuit test using a monster 4WD car. After the first corner on the Rome course, where the road narrows and tracing is tough, there's a fast switchback at the Coliseum. The key to a fast time is to minimize steering and maintain high speed. IA-8 Practical Cornering 11: Midfield Raceway *Car: Jaguar XJ220 '92 *Gold Time: 0:22.900 (NTSC); 0:22.600 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:24.000 *Bronze Time: 0:25.000 Here's a time trial, from Midfield Raceway's middle-to-final stage. At the first long turn, control acceleration to prevent understeering. Find the right point to go full throttle. Keep your car inside the line when going from the chicane to the hairpin. IA-9 Practical Cornering 12: Laguna Seca *Car: Nissan R390 GT1 Race Car '98 *Gold Time: 0:19.900 (NTSC); 0:19.850 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:21.000 *Bronze Time: 0:22.000 Here's a top-driver test: clearing the Laguna Seca corkscrew in a pure race-car. The car has a lot of downforce when going fast, but loses it when slowing down. Maneuvering gets more severe at slower speeds, so be careful when braking into a corner. IA-10 Super Fast Corners 2 *Car: Toyota GT-ONE Race Car (TS020) '98 *Gold Time: 0:17.750 (NTSC); 0:17.600 (PAL) *Silver Time: 0:18.700 *Bronze Time: 0:20.000 (NTSC); 0:19.600 (PAL) Here, you are driving a pure race-car full of downforce as you maneuver a fast switchback. At the first right turn, where you gain downforce, understeer hard to get on the outside. Do the same at the next left turn. Acceleration timing is the key. Trivia *As shown in the image at the top of the page, the PAL version shows the location for test iA-4 as Palm Strip. This was the working name during development for what became Apricot Hill Raceway, but it was not changed on this screen in the final release. This also occurs if other languages are selected in the language select screen. The NTSC versions of the game do not include this error. Category:GT2 Licenses